


The Multiverse Bakeries

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery AU, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More characters will be added if needed, More tags will be added if needed, Multiverse, Rivalry, SO MUCH FLUFF, UF Paps non-chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: US Sans just wanted to work but a certain baker HAD to have his eye(sockets) on him.US Paps just wants UF Papyrus to stop putting glue in their flour.UF Sans just wants to do it for his crush.And UF Papyrus has no chill.





	1. A delicious beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! It's not very long but I am working on it!

UnderSwap Sans had a grin full of satisfaction as he looked at the finished pastries in front of him.   
It was possibly the best week for the bakery that he and his brother had owned, after all it was his favorite week. 

Blueberry week! A week where blueberry supplies were given out free to local bakeries. Just the thought of the delicious purple pastries almost made his mouth drool. 

Almost because that was against health code. 

As he was leaving to check on the store, he decided to look at his precious blueberry treats one more time. 

His blueberry eclairs were baked and chilled to perfection, the blueberry Danish pastry was looking magnificent next to the delectable blueberry trifle and let's not forget the refreshing blueberry sorbet. 

"Wow. Really livin' up to your name." The smell of smoke filled the room. "I bet all of these things are berry delicious."  
Blue could tell who it was from the pun.   
"Papy! This is no time for puns!" Blue exclaimed, keeping his arm flailing for a later time so he wouldn't accidentally knock over the sorbet.   
"You're right bro. It's muffin time."   
Right on cue, the oven let out a ding, signaling the two brothers that the blueberry muffins were baked to utter perfection. 

Blue honestly couldn't tell if his brother had some kind of elaborate plan to make these jokes sometimes. 

When he was satisfied with the treats he had recently baked, he walked out into the main section of the store, Blue glanced over everything. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect before opening his small bakery.   
"Bro, you've been staring at the sorbet for 5 minutes."

Blue's face turned into the color of his nickname, "N-no I haven't! It hasn't even been 3 minutes!"   
Papyrus just laughed, "I know. I'm just tryin' to keep you on your toes." Blue's brother gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"   
Blue grinned and grabbed his brother's arm while simultaneously throwing open the door,  
"Welcome to the Multiverse Bakery!"


	2. Fruit Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoyed! Now if you'll excuse me, it is currently 4 AM and I'm going to pass out!

The bakery was very busy, just as Blue had expected. He was not so secretly glad that he had prepared before hand and made many duplicates of his sweet blueberry pastries. 

Looking around from the back of the store, he spotted two figures in the doorway of the bakery in the corner of his eyesocket. He glanced at them again to have a better look. 

Both of the skeletons' color scheme was black and red with bits of gold mixed in for accessories. The taller was intimidating as they cast an icy glare over the crowd, his blood red scarf and black jeans clashing with the atmosphere of the cutesy bakery.   
The shorter seemed embarrassed to be in the same area code of the bakery, his thick black coat and red turtle neck also clashed with the atmosphere but also seemed more mellow then his companion's. 

So I guess they had a Black Parade to join. 

Walking towards them, Blue said, "Hi! Do you need anything?" He said with a warm smile. As intimating as they were, he had to do something about them and not let the two block the entrance to the store. 

Unfortunately, Blue was not spared from the icy glare that the taller had. But luckily, he had watched anime so he closed his eyes and grinned wider. This way, he could keep his cute impression while not looking at him directly. Works in those slice of life animes all the time. 

Surprisingly, it worked because the chill he felt had died down and he felt the taller give him a pat on his head. 

Honestly, he was used to being pet by now. 

After the taller skeleton mumbled something about checking the pastries, he walked off. Possibly heading towards the side of the bakery to avoid the crowds of people. 

Once the sound of boots stepping heavily faded, Blue looked optimistically at the shorter skeleton.   
"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.   
The skeleton looked at Blue with a non-readable expression. "You really are a fake fucker aren't ya?"   
Blue tensed up, he never got used to swearing no matter how much his brother said it under his breathe so to hear this stranger say it so casually caught him by surprise.

"I don't know what you mean sir. Maybe you need some good fashion advice to help you instead."  
The remark caught the both of them by surprise so when Blue was starting his apology, the other just laughed. "Oh man. I did not expect you to say that from a guy like you!" He said, extending his hand. "Red." 

Blue looked at the hand hesitantly, he was expecting Red to be mad or upset but he looked like he wanted to know Blue??   
Honestly, skeletons from different AUs were confusing. 

"Blue." He finally said, shaking the hand. He couldn't help but feel a spark. A small, but electrifying, spark. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcomed! Thank you for reading!   
> (PS I need a beta reader so if you're interested, message me on my Tumblr:  
> StarlettArts)


	3. Salty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had too much fun with this chapter. It's just funny to imagine all of these situations that Rus answers Fell could be in :,)  
> Enjoy!

Rus was done. Absolutely done. 

First it was small things like, changing the calm, subtle background music of the bakery to classic rock. Sure, no big deal.   
Then it was bigger things like turning off the oven when the pastries were still cooking.   
Ok bigger deal.   
The last straw was when this fucker made a small fire in the bakery. 

 

What made him drive over the edge though, was when all the honey started to randomly disappear.   
Granted, it could be Blue mad at him for whatever reason and hiding all the honey again but he usually returned them after 2 hours. 

They've been gone for 9 days. 

He's going crazy at this point. 

Sighing, he called out to his Blueberry-fanatic brother that he was going to take a break. After a nod of approval, he walked into the kitchen area to see,   
That one of the ovens were gone.   
A FUCKING OVEN WAS GONE. 

HOW THE FUCK- 

Looking around frantically, he couldn't find the damn oven. As if the oven would be in a different spot in the first place. 

"Someone gonna die today." He thought aloud. He walked over to the back entrance, a place he frequently visited due to his smoking. 

And there it was. THE FUCKING CULPRIT.   
"HEY!" He called out to the mysterious skeleton. "I SEE YOU OVER THERE DON'T HIDE FROM ME."  
This...black clothed skeleton suddenly threw the oven on the ground and ran. Causing even more problems for the orange skeleton. 

Well, now he has to clean up before Blue sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Remember that criticism is always welcomed and I'm accepting beta readers!  
> My Tumblr is @startlettart but I must warn you that I don't much of anything there -v-;;   
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Filling.

Although not as intimidating as his brother, Red’s lack of manners seem to make up for that fact. 

First off, he talked too loudly, he swore casually (in front of children even!), he made it a habit of touching all of the sample pastries and worst of all,  
he wouldn’t get his arm off of Blue’s shoulders. 

What fun. 

He sighed as he glanced around the store for any question-filled customers or messy children or anyone, just to keep Red’s arm off of him without being rude. 

An open back door caught his attention, out came his brother, his signature orange sweater wrapped around his ilium. He smelled like a mixture of smoke and metal and his black tank top sticking to his ribs as if he’d been working in the sun all day. 

Blue waved awkwardly at him, maybe he’d notice the arm around him and freak out like when Blue found out he could pull apart his bones. Or maybe he’d be too lazy to stop it, this WAS his brother after all. Or maybe he’d see him and think he looked funny enough to not do anything. His Papyrus was as inconsistent as one could get honestly. 

 

When he looked up to the slightly taller skeleton, he noticed his gaze was at his brother. “Who...who’s that?” Red said. “My brother,” Blue said simply. Stars. Was he one of those people? The type that tried to get along well with Blue so they could gain his more attractive brother’s affections? He didn’t know at this point. Was Red going to be one of those people? His soul slightly deflated at the thought. He was somehow upset at the idea of that, despite the fact that Blue wanted to get away from Red earlier. 

 

“Doesn’t he look so cool?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is super fitting if you ask me.   
> Anyways, sorry guys but school is hell and I run low on creativity on those days because of tiredness and high stress ;v;
> 
> But, it feels amazing to write on my computer for some reason, like, I can finally do three things at once! Yahoo! 
> 
> Next chapter, that'll probably be posted tomorrow if things go well, Fell Sans and his view point!
> 
> Again, I'm very open to beta readers! To contact me, use my Tumblr @starlettarts or my UT Amino 'Starlett'!
> 
> Okie bye!


	5. Cherry's view.

Red’s life is literal hell 

Every morning he wakes up to both the smell of black coffee and the screams of some new victim. 

That gets real fuckin annoying after 26 years.   
Thank god for Alternate Universes. He can finally get some sleep. 

But his brother also knows about them.   
He’s gotten even more annoyed due to his brother kicking him out of bed to force him to travel to capture these “Alternates” as his brother called them.   
To be fair, he did the same to him when he was younger but at least he didn’t force his brother to go to a goddamn bakery. 

The cutesy and cottage-like bakery did not suit well with him. If anything, it pissed him off even more that it was so cute. The dark oak walls with small flower beds on the window stills pissed him off. The sweet scent of cakes, muffins and other baked goods coming from the bakery pissed him off. Even the Sanses that looked bright and cheerful with their pastries pissed him off. Why did everything look so cute??

Needless to say, he did not want to be here. 

“Sans, don’t be an idiot and walk in.” His brother demanded, Red could feel his brother’s impatience growing with every second.   
Red sighed, “Ya sure you want to do this boss?” He was starting to regret agreeing to come here in exchange for more sleep. He should’ve slept while his brother was away.   
“Of course I do Sans. We need to gather information after all.”   
“Fine,” he took a step towards the door, “let’s go “gather this information”.” He said mockingly.   
Before his brother could say anything, Red walked up and opened the door for his younger brother. This shut him up in favor of walking regally in the store. Red followed him. 

He was greeted with blue. Blue. It was everywhere. 

It contrasted the reds, golds, and blacks he wore. 

It was...it was magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can keep promises! >:D  
> Anyways, again, I'm taking beta readers. My Tumblr is @starlettarts while my UT Amino is Starlett yada yada. 
> 
> Next Chapter is going to feature Red seeing Blue!
> 
> Bye!


	6. Purple berries.

For a moment, Red forgot where he was and just took in the simplistic beauty of the small shop.  
Everything was blue.  
The wooden tables were painted shades of azure, cerulean and sapphire and were decorated small little pastel orange stars painted on them. 

The pastries on those tables were underneath a soft yellow cloth and were decorated with teal frosting, Persian blue sprinkles...blue..all of them were shades of blue. 

Soft background music flowed easily through the bakery, almost as easily as the scent of the pastries.  
The music was upbeat and happy with little to none lyrics. Seemed fitting honestly. 

And just like waking up from a dream, Red realized where he was and instantly the beauty faded away.  
No longer could he see the simple beauty of the bakery.  
No longer could he appreciate the easy-going feeling he had when he stepped in.  
No longer could he get lost just looking at the color blue.

He just wanted to get out of here.

“Hey, boss...how long do we have to be here?” Red looked up to see something in his brother’s eye sockets. Amazement it seemed…  
But Red’s voice seemed to make him snap out of this temporary wonder.  
“Uhm. We’re staying here for a while Sans!”  
Out of embarrassment, Red’s face turned the color of his name. “Great.,” he muttered. 

Then the ultimate shade came. 

Even though he looked uncomfortable, he smiled and grinned at his brother as if he was a childhood friend who was coming for a visit. His eyes even unconsciously turned into stars to appease Red’s brother.

Red felt two things.  
Annoyance, because of how cute he was.  
And infatuation because of how cute he was.

What a motherfucker.  
He must have him. 

\---

“Doesn’t he look so cool?”

A small grunt came from Red. “He looks...alright.”

Blue almost laughed. Even he knew that his Papyrus was anything but alright. He was what monsters and humans call “hot”.  
With this casual smile and laid back attitude, he had many people drawn to him because he was easy to talk to.

Blue? He was called cute.  
Children were called cute and considering how he acted, he wasn’t surprised when he was often called a child.

As it turned out, his brother did see him and was coming over towards the pair.

“Sup bro?” Blue's brother said with his usual, casual grin.  
“The ceiling, the sky, anything that can fly.” Blue responded playfully.  
As much as he hated his brother’s puns, it never stopped him from making his own jokes too.  
“Heh. Nice one bro.” Papyrus said with his usual grin. Papyrus’ eye sockets finally saw the arm around his shoulders and then saw who was attached to the arm.  
“Fell?”  
Red gave a nod.  
“Thought so,” Papyrus said simply, his hand going to his pocket for a cigarette.  
“Papyrus,’ Blue said, “you can’t smoke in the bakery.”  
Papyrus immediately stopped his action, “God Blue. I dunno what’d I’d do without you keeping me in place.” Papyrus said, joking as he had to hold back a laugh.

“Well, you wouldn’t have a bakery without me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough I somehow had the motivation for this? Even though school drains me? I dunno guys.  
> Anyways, again, beta readers are open my Tumblr is @starlettarts and my Amino is Starlett. Good stuff. 
> 
> Next chapter,  
> Splashes of Blue and Orange!


	7. A Heated Souffle.

Papy’s deep laugh rang through the room, “You make a point there bro.”   
The arm around Blue tightened around him in an overprotective manner. “Oh um. Red do you know Pappy?” Blue asked.   
Red hesitated but shook his head, “No. I guess my Universe stands out more.”  
Also subtle, Blue could see his brother tense. The two must know each other, why else were they so....agitated with each other. 

The question burned into his mind but nothing he thought of added up.   
Lovers? Collègues? Friends who got into a feud? Pen pals?   
His thoughts were interrupted by a door slam. 

There, in all of his...him, was Red’s brother.   
Papyrus’ hand instantly met his skull as he groaned, annoyed at seeing the tall skeleton.   
Red’s only reaction was his fist clenching. 

Walking regally over to the small group of skeletons, his voice was as cold and hard as his posture.   
“Red. We are leaving. Get your arm off of him.” He said bluntly, his eyesockets staring hard at the arm before glancing at Blue. Blue’s response was waving with a smile, his expression seemed to soften once he saw Blue. 

The effects of cuteness he supposed.

“Red. Leave.” Red’s arm instantly went back to his coat pocket. 

“Yes boss,” Red said, slightly coldly as he left, muttering. 

The glares between Blue’s brother and Red's brother was strong. And tense. And smelled like a mix of oil and sweat...ew.

“Fell. Nice seeing the embodiment of My Chemical Romance here.” 

“Swap. Nice seeing the definition of a yandere here.” His brother tensed at that. 

“At least I love my brother.”

“Not enough it seems. He’s...squishy. You should work on that.”

Squishy? Should he be insulted?

“Your brother is the same.”

“At least he doesn’t have to deal with your bullshit anymore.” The haughty skeleton said with a smirk. Blue did not like him. Or his cocky smile. 

“Says the psycho who steals ovens for a living.” 

“Can’t handle your ovens being taken away?” The following words were in a low voice. Words that only his Papyrus could hear. 

Fist clenched and bones tensed, Blue’s brother looked ready to strike.   
Blue wasn’t dumb. He knew he had to do something. So, as a form of comfort, he placed his small hands over his brother’s, not caring that their fingers might get tangled together. 

The other Papyrus’ eyesocket’s narrowed at the gesture but he swiftly turned around. His Papyrus seemed to take his as a victory as the other Papyrus walked out the store.   
“Who were they?” Blue asked.   
“Friends.” 

Blue sighed and turned around, his grip on Papyrus’ hand still intact. The remains of sunlight on this exposed neckbone felt nice; another day of the bakery was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! It was midterms for me and I really wasn't feeling my best ><
> 
> Anyways, I'm back! And I'll try to post once a week? We'll see. I honestly don't have an outline for this fic (even though I probably should lol) so it's kinda difficult for me to write?   
> But yeah, things are getting heated and honestly, it just happened. \
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed, again with the beta readers and that fancy stuff!
> 
> Undertale Amino: Spooklett (currently for October)  
> Tumblr: starlettarts


	8. Red.

Red let out an annoyed huff as he kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe. He did not trust his brother, not at all. He especially didn’t trust him when he was with HIM. It had only been a few hour but he had already had an attraction to him. Red knew it was the vain type of attraction but...he was just so cute. Everything he did. How his cheekbones tinted a light blue when Red did anything slightly rude or dropped an inappropriate joke. He thought it was absolutely adorable how he was taller than him by, at least, a head, and how easy it was to drape his arm around him. Everything about him was so cute, a stark contrast to the edge and roughness Red was.

The sound of an open door caught Red’s attention, he snapped out of this thoughts to look up at this, now agitated, brother.  
“Brother. We are leaving.” He demanded, his eyes narrow as Red let out an annoyed huff.  
“Yes, boss.” He said simply, knowing it probably isn’t the best time to agitate him further.  
He snapped his thumb and index finger together, teleporting the two brothers to a clear area, where Red’s machine was.  
The tall machine, standing at 6ft, stood there. Waiting for the brothers to return. It seemed, at first glance, like a steel box. But upon closer inspection, a small outline was there, barely visible. Red stepped towards it and tapped on it two times, making sure to hit it on the second. 

An opening started to reveal itself. Making sure that it was fast with its closure after the two brothers stepped inside. Red keyed in a few numbers. “#62094” flashed onto a nearby screen. Only moments later, they were in Red’s workshop.  
Papyrus stepped out the now open door, his heeled boots clanking against the metal floor of the machine and workshop.

Papyrus swiftly shut the door, leaving Red to his thoughts.

 

xXx 

 

Hours later, the two brothers were having dinner together, weakly making attempts at small talk. 

“Also, Sans, we’re opening a bakery.” His brother said. Red instantly spit out his coffee, due to the news and how blunt his brother was.  
“W-what?!” He exclaimed while his brother rolled his eyesockets.  
“You heard me, brother,” he said, sipping his own dark coffee. “We’re opening a bakery.” Oh god no. He’d have to deal with sunshiny faces and cutesy stuff. “But Boss! We barely got the time to carry out our plans! Let alone run a fucking bakery!” Red exclaimed, his mind scattering to find another logical reason why they shouldn’t run a bakery. 

“W-we don’t have enough money!” Papyrus rolled his eyes, “If you have enough money for hookers, then we have enough money for a bakery.” Papyrus said, sounding reasonable. 

Red wanted to smack some sense into his brother. He wanted to curse and cuss at his brother. He wanted to do so many things. 

But he didn’t. Brotherly love existed, it stopped him from murdering his brother years ago. 

So Red only grumbled and took another sip of his coffee, “We’ll have to talk about this later Boss.” Papyrus nodded as he closed his eyesockets, knowing that his brother, sooner or later, will comply. 

 

xXx

That night, Red couldn’t sleep. Which was fine for tonight, he had a bit to think about. 

Papyrus wanted a bakery. Did he know all of the expenses of a rentable building? Especially in the multiverse...that would be so costly. He groaned, he sounded so cheap. Like a parent thinking about college for a child, it made him feel old. But...this was too serious of a decision. Did his boss even know that this sudden job change would change for the both of them?? 

He sighed as he closed his eyesockets, letting sleep overtake him. 

 

That night, he dreamt of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! It's been...more than a month but I am here!! 
> 
> Uhm, so yeah. I have a lot of projects for school and that stuff has just become overbearing and stuff? 
> 
> But I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I made sure to make this one longer haha!


End file.
